


Алая ведьма

by FaniK



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaniK/pseuds/FaniK
Summary: Она подписала себе приговор сама. И, почувствовав, как всё внутри него холодеет, Джедайт исполняет то, что хотел — отправляет девушку в другое измерение. Теперь та, кто не давала ему покоя, исчезла. Ему должно было стать легче, но нет. Лишь добавляется чувство вины, ведь она всё поняла. Чувство вины у воина тьмы! Да где вообще такое слыхано?!
Kudos: 1





	Алая ведьма

Одна неудача за другой преследовали его, и он прекрасно знает, что всё было бы хорошо, если бы не эти воины, что постоянно встают на пути. Джедайт прекрасно видит и чувствует, как меняется отношение к нему. Как из фаворита Погибели он превращается в простую пешку, которой без сожаления можно будет пожертвовать. Временами Джедайт всё же улавливает одобрение во взгляде своей повелительницы, но всё чаще начинает сквозить презрение. Все им недовольны ровно так же, как и он сам.

Мужчина идёт по коридорам каменного дворца, так и остававшегося по сути своей пещерами. Круглые и тёмные проходы, сталактиты и сталагмиты, кажущиеся острыми зубами разинутой пасти какого-то пугающего существа, виднеются то тут, то там. Джедайт морщится от этого вида, настолько он ему осточертел за всё время, моментально накладывая иллюзию, хорошо скрывающую это безобразие. На полу тот час появляются очертания камней, и мужчина прекрасно ощущает неровность, когда наступает на них. Приевшийся запах сырости и какого-то зловония сменяется на более терпимый запах лилий. Почему-то из раза в раз он выбирает именно его, может быть, потому что этот аромат помогает успокоиться. Интересно только, с каких пор он так на него действует? Джедайт каждый раз задавался этим вопросом и совершенно не находил на него ответа.

Он минует серые каменные колонны и заходит в свои покои, если это можно было так назвать. Скорее, часть его пещеры. Совсем крошечное помещение без особого нагромождения мебели в нём. Кровать, стол с записной книжкой и всё. Этого ему было вполне достаточно, не то что Нефриту, у которого посреди комнаты висело огромное зеркало, отражающее лишь звёздное небо, которое они могли видеть только выбираясь из этого склепа.

— Ты что здесь забыла? — холодно бросает он спокойно сидящей за столиком ведьме.

Та поворачивает к нему свою голову и смотрит тёмными глазами, в которых сейчас не отражалось ничего, кроме заинтересованности.

— Снова потерпел неудачу, Джедайт, — словно насмехаясь, изрекает она столь очевидный факт.

Джедайта передёргивает, он снимает свой, такой же как и стены серый, китель и кидает его куда-то в угол. В несколько шагов преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и срывает тёмноволосую ведьму со стула. Джедайт завороженно наблюдает за тем, как длинные тёмные волосы рассыпаются по одеялу, когда он утягивает женщину на кровать. «Ха, да в ней мало что осталось от женщины, » — мысленно исправляет себя мужчина, и его губы кривятся в ухмылке.

Ведьма совсем ему не сопротивляется, она тянет руки, зарываясь пальцами в золотистые пряди. Её губы подрагивают, когда она что-то пытается спросить, но Джедайт не позволяет ей этого сделать.

— Молчи, Киттис, — приказывает он, — мне не нужны сейчас слова.

И во взгляде ведьмы что-то меняется, в нём проскальзывает понимание, а затем всё скрывается под веками и, приподнявшись, она целует нависшего над ней мужчину. Она прекрасно знает, что ему нужно, но сама остаётся только игрушкой для него. И это вполне устраивает, ведь других у Джедайта точно нет.

***

Следующая идея, как выполнить задание Погибели, приходит очень быстро. Возможно, озарению  
поспособствовало очередное появление Киттис, в чём Джедайт был ей благодарен. Долю секунды, но всё же был.

Время мужчина особо не тянет и сразу принимается за дело.

Найти подходящий храм и без того с не самой прекрасной репутацией было не так уж и трудно. Втереться в доверие старому извращенцу, до сих пор ещё пялящемуся на хорошеньких девушек, было проще простого. Одна небольшая иллюзия, дурачащая мозг наивного дедульки, и всё. Джедайт уже живет в этом храме и помогает с продажей талисманов для бестолковых девушек в лавке перед святилищем. Посетительницы кидают в его сторону заинтересованные взгляды, краснеют и начинают шептаться, не успев отойти, с новенькими амулетами в руках. Это раздражает, и мысленно Джедайт начинает с верой в грядущее спокойствие считать дни до конца только начатой операции, когда никто, кроме Киттис, не будет мельтешить перед его глазами.

С таким настроем он каждый раз выглядывает из-за прилавка и обманчиво приветливо улыбается каждому приходящему человеку, пока не встречается взглядом с фиалковым взором. Почему-то сначала всё холодеет внутри, и ему хочется скрыться, уйти из этого храма, но наваждение вскоре проходит. Только неосознанно Джедайт теперь выискивает эти глаза, буквально въевшиеся в память вместе с чёрными, словно ночь, волосами.

— Почему это кажется знакомым? — однажды он сам себе задаёт вопрос, когда сидя на деревянном пороге, наблюдает за девушкой, что подвязав свои волосы, подметает дорожку. Она — жрица этого храма, об этом говорит её бело-красное одеяние — хакама, которое удивительно ей подходит.

Иногда Джедайт пытается помочь девушке, но получает только отказ. Именно ему она отвечает резко и не без грубости. Становится заметно, что отчего-то жрица ему не доверяет, и Джедайт решает, что она о чем-то догадывается.

Мужчина ищет лазейки, чтобы втереться ей в доверие. Он делает всё то, что обычно нравится девушкам Земли: мило улыбается, не оставляет попыток помочь и чуть ли не ухаживает за ней, принося по утрам завтрак и предлагая перекусить в полдень. Джедайт в эти дни делает то, что не делал никогда и ни для кого.

«Я тебя уничтожу, если ты хоть что-то знаешь, » — оправдывается про себя он, продолжая наблюдать за девушкой, пролетевшей мимо его лавки. Почему-то захотелось её остановить, но Джедайт этого не делает. Он встряхивает головой, прогоняя наваждение, и переключает своё внимание на посетительницу, попросившую очередной амулет.

По вечерам Джедайт перемещается во дворец, как только его скрывает сёдзи в выделенной ему комнате.

— Ты хорошо поработал, Джедайт, — множественно отражается от каменных стен похвала Погибели, хотя тон её снова также холоден. Королева со временем больше погружается в какие-то свои мысли, и безликость её голоса становится всё более привычной.

— Спасибо, королева. Я скоро завершу свою работу, — почтительно склоняется мужчина и возвращается в храм.

Прежде чем он успевает заснуть, в сознании всплывает образ жрицы. Не оставляющие его и по ночам в девичьих глазах пляшут огонь и гордость, выраженная во всём — осанке, взгляде, сложенных на груди руках. Впервые ему снится кто-то так часто и что-то говорит. Кажется, все органы чувств запомнили её настолько хорошо, что он путает сны с реальностью. Только во сне она ближе и может коснуться его руки, не отдёрнув свою, словно ошпарилась. И только там её голос теплее, заставляя тянуться к ней с всё возрастающей силой и желанием.

А по утрам Джедайт отчаянно борется с непонятной тоской, и в нём вскипает ненависть к этой злосчастной жрице, что околдовала его сильнее лучшей ведьмы королевы Погибель. Вскоре эта ненависть, кипящая из-за внезапно проявившихся чувств и ощущений, ликует, когда девушка оборачивается к нему:

— Так это был ты! — заявляет она, и горящий позади неё огонь отражается в фиалковых глазах.

Она подписала себе приговор сама. И, почувствовав, как всё внутри него холодеет, Джедайт исполняет то, что хотел — отправляет девушку в другое измерение. Теперь та, кто не давала ему покоя, исчезла. Ему должно было стать легче, но нет. Лишь добавляется чувство вины, ведь она всё поняла. Чувство вины у воина тьмы! Да где вообще такое слыхано?!

Джедайт сильнее сжимает кулаки и покидает этот злосчастный храм, открывший в нём что-то новое.

Уже после провала операции и выговора со стороны королевы он приходит в свою пустую комнату. Его чёрная полоса продолжает тянуться, не давая выбраться из неё ровно так же, как его взгляд приковывается к длинным чёрным волосам жрицы. Джедайт хватается за голову. Она не ушла из его головы, а в комнате появляется другая.

— Ты снова не справился, — говорит она очевидные вещи.

— Что тебе надо, Киттис? — сквозь зубы шипит мужчина, ему сейчас никого не хочется видеть. Почти никого.

— Мы так давно не виделись, Джедайт, — уходит она от ответа, — и ты меня даже не поприветствуешь. А ведь я пришла помочь тебе.

— Зачем тебе, лучшей ведьме королевы Погибель, помогать мне? — он поднимает голову и смотрит ей в глаза. Совсем не те, которые хочется видеть, но выражающие именно то, что Джедайт хотел — беспокойство, желание помочь и что-то ещё, чему он не находил никакого определения.

Ведьма не отвечает. И без того понятно: она его хочет спасти, и потому делится своим планом, который они воплотят вместе - для неё это значит очень многое.

В этот раз Джедайт не позволяет ей остаться в его комнате и выпроваживает, ссылаясь на ещё какие-то дела. Через пару секунд его комната пустеет. С помощью иллюзии он создает новый обман, что меняет его одежду, но совсем не искажает внешности. И Джедайт, несколько помедлив, проходит через ворота храма. Солнечные лучи, пробиваясь сквозь листву, пляшут по дорожке, по которой он медленно двигается к храму. Где-то над головой хлопают крылья двух чёрных воронов. Они его заметили и обязательно попытаются предупредить свою хозяйку, да только его это не пугает. Джедайт проходит мимо лавки, в которой не так давно работал, и останавливается. Напротив него с метлой в руках стоит жрица. Её волосы всё так же собраны белой лентой и хакама всё так же хорошо смотрится на ней. Он ловит на себе взгляд полный узнавания и удивления.

— Ты! — восклицает девушка и отступает назад, её рука почему-то тянется в карман.

— Добрый день, Рэй, — решил сказать хоть что-то Джедайт и исчез.

Позже он станет себя корить в минутной слабости, заставившей его пойти в храм, чтобы увидеть её живой и понять, что она продолжает жить. Только эти собственные упреки ничего не могут сделать с его снами и зародившимися желаниями, да странным чувством, будто он что-то потерял. Навсегда и уже очень давно.


End file.
